


Acheron

by anr



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget yourself for just a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acheron

On LV426, approximately thirty-six point seven light years from Earth, you forget yourself for just a moment.

You forget that you're once again trapped on this inhospitable world, being hunted by the greatest threat mankind has ever, and will ever, know.

You forget that you're running on adrenaline, bad coffee, half a ration pack and a carton's worth of cigarettes.

You forget that you're grieving for Amy and trying to protect Newt. That at all times you need to keep half an eye on Burke and both on Bishop. That Vasquez needs to be kept away from Gorman and that Hudson always -- _always_ \-- needs something to do, lest he crack further.

You forget everything -- this planet, these people, the aliens, your own name -- everything except the way he touches you. The way he holds you. The way he breathes and lives and hopes --

\-- for just a moment --

\-- for you.

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/176078.html>


End file.
